


我要阻止你让体温变低 / I Had to Cancel Your Order of Hypothermia

by lengyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam单独留在旅馆房间里，不幸的是房内的暖气失灵了。还好他有一个大天使男友能修好它，是吧？</p>
            </blockquote>





	我要阻止你让体温变低 / I Had to Cancel Your Order of Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Had to Cancel Your Order of Hypothermia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404760) by [VioletHyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena). 



感谢blurryyou的校对

 

Sam已经厌烦了捣鼓旧暖气，他也厌烦了手脚冻僵的感觉。在向旅馆经理抱怨后，他对这台老式工具从头到尾摆弄了一遍。他想换个暖气正常运作的房间，然而这里都已经定满了，更别提现在是晚上十点半。想再找一家旅馆，这也太晚了。Dean出去了否则至少impala还在，他可以打开车里的暖气休息。

和屋内相比，华氏十七度（相当于零下八摄氏度）的室外也好不到哪儿去。不管有没有保暖的效果，房间只能抵挡外面的寒风和徘徊游荡的野兽。他无法收集资料，这里冷到手指敲击键盘的出错率超乎他的想象。睡觉成了目前唯一合乎逻辑的选项。他甚至都没有脱下衣服，穿着外衣和手套，还从Dean的床上顺走了床单盖在上面。如果他能保持自己的体温度过整晚，就不必打扰哥哥抱怨自己有多冷。Sam也不想呼唤Gabriel，他们不久前才讨论过Sam能照顾好自己，不需要大天使为他做一切。无论是不是情侣，Sam仍保有他的骄傲。

Sam用毯子把自己包裹得严严实实。床单冷得像冰块，他慢慢等待它们吸收自己的热量。他把双手塞在胳膊下，移动到一个适合的位置直到被暖意笼罩。Sam用床单盖住脑袋，试图在耗尽那之下所有的氧气前入睡。是要舒适，还是要呼吸，这是个困难的决定。但最终他不得不让毯子露出一条缝隙，冰冷的空气充斥着他的肺和鼻子。

他折腾了好几分钟，终于在寒冷的环境下进入梦乡。

————

Sam从温暖舒适中醒来。他迷迷糊糊的以为暖气像被施了魔法般的运作着，房内充满了热量。他动了动，双眼紧闭，意识朦胧沉浸在梦境边缘。温暖的翅膀拂过脸颊，他睁开眼，黑暗中什么都看不到。Sam伸出手想扯开毯子，可他摸到的不是毯子，他的手穿过一堆羽毛，伸进冰冷的空气里。Sam迅速收回手，感觉到一双手臂环上了他的腰，身后传来一阵低沉的笑声。

“Gabriel。”Sam明白了。

“Sam，你是醒了还是在做梦？”Gabriel问道。Sam可以感觉到Gabriel从后面搂着自己。这动作并不陌生，此时此刻更不可能不受欢迎。即使注意到自己的厚外套不见  
了，他也毫不在意，没有它现在也很温暖。

“清醒了。我觉得……”Sam伸出手， 这一次是出于好奇而非推拒。他触摸着身下的羽毛，感觉到头上方紧密相依的骨骼把他笼罩在温暖的空气中，又不会使人窒息。他在腰部发现了另一对翅膀，覆盖在第一对羽翼稀疏的地方。“Gabe？”

“嗯，怎么，伙计？”Gabriel问道，嘴唇贴上Sam的后颈。Sam感觉到第三对翅膀覆上了他的腿，轻轻拂过脚。

“你知道你帮我修好暖气就可以了。”Sam说道。

“是的，我可以。”Gabriel做了个耸肩的动作，他所有的三对翅膀都贴近了些，就像一个拥抱，“但那样我就没有理由抱紧你了。”

“嗯……”Sam的手放在Gabriel环住自己腰间的手臂上，发出一声长长的叹息。他再度闭上了双眼，感觉到落在自己后颈的亲吻。

“继续睡吧，你正在做一个美梦。”Gabriel告诉他。迷迷糊糊睡着前，Sam在翅膀下点了点头。

 

End


End file.
